


Transmogrification

by yoursatanboyfriend



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath, but a slight twist, mentions of past rape but no details and no explicit, one of us au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begging for mercy vs begging for more. Get you a human who can do both, Bill Cipher says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmogrification

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that was meant to be a sequel to 'You've got black on you, Sixer', but can stand alone. Enjoy, and feedback is appreciated!

When your captor had full access to your mind at any given time, you learned to say what you thought because ultimately, it made no difference either way.

Ford learned quickly.

Bill did a good job implying what he wanted from Ford, and it was not submission. A little verbal sparring fight with hard-biting words kept things exciting. It was Ford’s intelligence that Bill had admired the most, and what good was it if he never got to indulge in the very thing that had attracted him to the mortal?

The warming light from the fireplace distorted the reflected image of Bill on Ford’s glasses. The human seemed mysterious, in those few moments, and it rather delighted Bill to think of uncharted territory within Ford.

“You’re looking like **Hell** , Sixer. You should take it up with who’s keeping you up at night because let me tell you, a goodnight's sleep is crucial if you wanna end up at the top.” Not really the truth but not really a lie either. His favourite human _was_ looking a little worn-down but humans generally fatigued much quicker, and weren't nearly as springy.

“Do you have a mirror in here? Perhaps you could have a word with him for me.”

“HA, good one, Sixer!” It wasn’t really a good one. The voice Ford used was nice though; still confident, still tenacious, still in need of _conquering_.

He found sex to be a good tool for getting Ford to come around. He called it sex, Ford called it rape—the difference a little bit of morality made. But only those with morals could be violated, and Bill would see Ford cross that finishing line soon enough.  Soon, those words would have no meaning to Ford as they did to Bill.

Bill snapped his fingers and a dainty glass filled with unknown liquid appeared in Ford’s hand. The human eyed the drink with barely any suspicion, immediately taking an unrefined gulp. It seemed Ford had come quite a long way. 

Then after a chaotic, muddy movement of his fingers, Bill pretended to flinch as though he’d somehow hurt himself.

“Oh that hurt! How about a kiss to make it better?” With a flirtatious gaze, Bill beckoned Ford closer with a hand. The human crept closer, leaning on one knee and planted a kiss on Bill’s hand. Warm lips slid down to the finger, accepting two into his mouth and giving a few generous licks and sucks.  
Bill certainly didn’t expect a full course meal and he could almost not contain his glee. Ford, truly, _had come a long way_.

“Oh, you sure know how to—Ow!” A blunt, barely there, pain hit Bill-- Ford had bit his fingers. _Oh now this was fun._ It was not actually painful, by any means but a little drama here and there was good to get the ball rolling.

“That HURT!” Bill’s voice bellowed out; accompanying his roar was a seething red that overtook his sunny yellow body. In those few seconds, red was all Ford could see, feel and hear—but the crimson left as quickly as it came.

As Ford pathetically scampered up to his feet, black hands pulled him back into his chair.

”—but I kinda _liked_ it.”

“Got anything else up your sleeve there, kid? Nah?” A fresh drink appeared in Ford’s hands.

Bill reached out and stuck his index finger into Ford’s drink. The liquid turned from a frosty pink to a sickly black. Ford’s eyes narrowed very slightly, and Bill almost didn’t notice it beneath the human’s illuminated glasses.

He stuck out his own drink to Ford, swishing the liquid in the glass impatiently as he waited. “Do me.”

A puzzled expression on Ford’s face, but he complied—sticking a finger into Bill’s drink, and to his surprise, the drink changed colour nearly instantaneously. But to a luminous green as opposed to black.

“Oh nice, _very_ nice. It’s at green now, huh? Let’s see if you can get you to, let’s say, a midnight blue, hm?”

“Bill, what is thi-“ Ford began, but Bill interrupted, “A little me goes a long way, doesn’t it, IQ? You can’t take and take from me, kid, and expect it not to have some kinda effect.”

“To infinite nonsense and grey morality! Bottom’s up, kid!” Bill downed the drink as hands ensured Ford downed his drink in sync.

“How about you bite me again? Maybe a little _harder_ this time—oh, that’s nice, that’s _really_ nice. Now I get why you humans get all _googly-eyed_ over this sorta thing!…hey, how about you use your tongue a little mo—oh,you read my mind, Ford! Go a bit higher now—that’s it…”


End file.
